Friendship Is Family
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: fixed ch. 4 sorry about that A Human In Equestria story, One minute, Jaytee is hit by a van, the next second he finds himself in the land of Equestria, With meeting new friends and having adventure He's gonna learn the magic of friendship and what family really is. Rated T for drama, some sensitive topics and language
1. Life's Little Ironies

**This is one of two MLP stories I have in my head That I've been wanting to write. It is a human in Equestria story and I hope you enjoy.** **starts at the ending of "Swarm of The Century" but yeah, It's my first MLP fic so please go easy on me. Also, this stories earth is one where the show doesn't exist **

**Just to help you out by the way**

_Italics= P.O.V change_

**Bold= "Thought" Dream**

_Italics with Underline= Book_

* * *

**Chapter. 1 Life's little Ironies **

Life has a lot of of cruel ironies, this is a fact. Some are cruel in a humorous way while others are so in a much more tragic sense. It was suppose to be a beautiful warm April day, much of the cold and darkness of Winter defeated by the warm of spring. However, Winter saw it fit to stay just a bit longer preventing the warm morning to take over the cold night. The family of a small home were suppose to be asleep except for the young man who recently turned 20 going to school, but Irony brought his father back home from a night of work he apparently did not have, causing the young man to be yelled at by said father. The argument like many others lasted longer then the son would like but more importantly, it lasted longer then he had. As his father finished his tirade of anger and pain the young man ran to catch the bus.

As he neared the crosswalk he had thought fate gave him kindness and held the bus up at the first stop, he was soon greeted by said bus pulling up to said stop. Panicked he saw the walk turn green and ran, he took a deep breath as he was about to shout for the driver to wait, it was then life gave him the most destructive of the mornings ironies, while he had the right-of way and would have been clearly seen by any one watching, a van turning held the driver texting.

It happened in moments, the air he sucked in to scream was violently knocked out of him. The distance he needed to catch the bus was cut drastically short, and lastly but what he chalked up to sleeping problems and stress, a strange circle of light opened where he was being sent to. As the van finally stopped and he was flung forward, tears fell from his face with his finale thoughts,

**"How Ironic. I die today of all days"** However as he flew to the portal he felt something strange, like a surge of electricity before he is thrown flat on his face onto the softest grass he ever felt...

_Trixie's P.O.V_

**"How dare she!" **Trixie thought bitterly as she sat in a dimly cave of The Everfree Forest, the rainstorm

**"Well I'll show them. I'll summon something and send it to Ponyville, and when that Twilight Sparkle fails to defeat it, The great and Powerful Trixie will swoop in and save the day!" **Trixie thought with malicious glee. she then reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a book, _"Summoning For Unicorn Fillies and Colts."_ Trixie after finding the page she wanted did as the book instructed._ Step One: Think of a size. (Warning, the smaller you are, the smaller size should be thought of. Too big a size can have dangerous effects on the body.)_ At this, The Great and Powerful Trixie scoffed, but deciding to heed the warning thought of a size of at least 7ft "It wont be an Ursa Minor, but it could still work." Trixie said to herself, She then looked back to the book and read the second and last step. _Step Two: find an open space and summon said creature. (WARNING: this spell is unpridictable with creatures 4'ft or larger... ect ... ect. _Trixie walked to the cave's entrance and closed her eyes, concentrating on a form 7'ft tall. Her horn glew with a light pink glow, her eyes rolling under her eyelids as she felt a monstrous head ache. Soon the pain became unbearable so she tried going with something an inch smaller. as the orb shot from her horn, it exploded into a gateway as a strange creature flew out, the portal quickly closing in it's wake. As Trixie's energy depleted she slipped into unconsciousness with a grin on her face.

**"****I did it. Top that Twilight Sparkle."**

_Jaytee's P.O.V_

It took him a moment to feel the cool night air hit his body, as he took in a deep breath he felt the clean air enter his lung he opened his dark brown eyes and found himself in a dark forest, as he tried to stand he cried out as he felt a sharp pain from his leg along with a light sting on his back and left arm. He felt around and discovered blood from all three spots, he turned around to only find a cave with...

**"Wait... is that... is that a BLUE UNICORN?" **He thought as he stared at the unconscious form, it was amazing to see a unicorn at all, even a blue one at that. As he crawled away from the cave he slipped on a slope and rolled for a few seconds before his left side slammed into the tree, ignoring the pain he stood up to find a window on said tree, curious he walked around and found it was a literal treehouse. he crawled to the door and open it, without warning a rabbit starts hitting him. He limp in and climb the inside of the tree, finding a way to get higher in the house he was climbing to the attic of the house.

It was filled with many boxes, he's carful to move the boxes so he can make a type of hiding place and lay my head down, he can hear the rabbit trying to figure out a way to get up here and hit him again.

**"****Whoever house this is, I hope they don't mind if I just rest in their home, god my leg is killing me, I need to try and get to a doctor." **He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and laid his head on the cool wood floor, he winced as he slipped his backpack off first, followed by the left side of his jacket, the blood and sore cut skin caused him great pain. After taking off the other side he laid on the jacket like a pillow while using his backpack to act as a pillow to elevate his leg and fell asleep.

**I was in my room again, my so called family stood around me. My father, my stepmother and stepsister were mocking me about something I was a trying to draw, as I got up to leave I saw a charcoal pony now, she had a horn and wings and was wearing a black neckless with a crescent moon on it. It's mane was a midnight blue with twinkles in it like stars, a black tiara with a sapphire in the middle. she looked at me with sapphire blue as filled with sorrow as I felt a familiar feeling around my neck.** "NO!" Jaytee cried as he jumped up, he closed his eyes and cried as he felt shame for what he tried to do. **  
**

_Fluttershy's P.O.V_

Fluttershy paid farewell to her friends as she came to her home, she noticed something odd as her door was opened ajar. She watched as her pet bunny Angel ran outside to greet her.

"Hello Angel, mama's glad to see her baby's okay. did you forget to close the door again?" Angel shook his head no as he jumped to the door and motioned for his owner to follow. Fluttershy hesitantly followed Angel into there home and followed him to the entryway to the attic, Angel hopped on her back as she flew up. Fluttershy looked around the room and found nothing, but as she listened she found the sound of quiet sobbing. Fluttershy found the crying coming from behind a pile of boxes, as she slowly walked to the boxes she called out.

"E-excuse me... are you all right?" she asked in a shy but soothing voice, as the crying continued she heard a voice come from behind the pile.

"I'm sorry. I just need a place to rest, I swear I wasn't gonna take anything." The voice was shaky and scared, Fluttershy thought it was odd that another pony would be afraid of her. She tried to look past the books but found nothing but shadows.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. My names Fluttershy, what's yours?" She said as she sat down on her back legs. She heard the poor creature try to stop crying as he replied.

"My names is Jaytee. Im still sorry." Fluttershy shock her head as Angel climbed off her back and jumped behind the boxes, she heard him cry out as thumping could be heard as well.

"Angel, please stop dear." As the boxes fell Fluttershy eeped at the figure before her because it wasn't a pony at all.

She backed away from him as he fell face forward trying to cover his head from the strikes the little rabbit were delivering to him. Fluttershy watched this display then had enough. As trotted to her pet and gave him 'The Stare'

"That's enough! Angel you have been very naughty attacking this poor creature. Come next to me now!" The rabbit looked at it's caretaker then hopped next to her. She looked back to Jaytee who now looked up to her frightened, she gave a deep sigh as she nuzzled the poor creature's neck.

"It's okay Jaytee, I promise he won't hurt you anymore." He smiled as he gave the yellow pegasus a hug, burying his face in her pink mane. As she returned the hug he cringed, she didn't understand until she noticed on her left fore hoof blood. looking at his clothing she was distraught to find he was bleeding.

"Jaytee! Your hurt. I'll go get you help, you can wait downstairs...I mean if that's okay." He crawled to the ladder and slowly climbed down, she quickly followed then motioned for Angel to come down. As Angel jumped down she looked at him then spoke quietly,

"Angel, I need you take care of Jaytee while I go get Twilight to help him. Will you do this for mama?" Angel gave his owner a salute as she kissed his forehead then turned to Jaytee.

"Jaytee, if your hungry just tell Angel and he'll make you something, I'll be back with someone to help you... I mean, if don't mind." As he fixed himself on the chair he replied. "Thank you Fluttershy, your very kind." This caused the pegasus to blush as she flew to Ponyville.

**"I hope Twilight will know what to do, maybe even what he is."**

_Twilight's P.O.V_

Twilight Sparkle sighed as she finished cleaning the library, Spike was in the kitchen making food when the bell above the door jingled. Twilight turned to see a face she knew from Canterlot. Lyra had come to Ponyville on the same day Twilight had, when asked the reason Lyra told her she couldn't stand all the snooty ponies and had planned to leave weeks before twilight did. Twilight was glad Lyra was here, Lyra had always tried to be her friend in Canterlot but she just blew her off to study. Now was a chance to make up for that.

"Hey Lyra, how can I help you?" Lyra's horn glew a golden color as her saddle bag bearing her cuite mark opened, a book floating out.

"Well I was wondering if you came across any books like this one in your library." As the book stood floating in her face she read the title; _Humans: Fact or Fiction_

**"Humans? why is Lyra looking into them?" **"Lyra, aren't humans an old mares tale?" The mint colored unicorn shook her head as she replied.

"That's what a lot of people think, but Twi I can feel that their real and I won't rest till I learn all I can about them."

Twilight gave her friend a smile as she looked in the 'H' section of the books. "Let me see, hmm... Ah, I found one." Twilight used her magic to pull out a book and placed it in front of her. _The Tale of __Humans_ Lyra squealed as she took the book and placed it in her bag.

"Thanks Twi, I knew I could count on you." The bell above the library's entrance rung again as Fluttershy stepped in.

"Hey Fluttershy, what's up?" Twilight said as the skittish pony came closer to the two.

"Um Twilight I need your help... I mean, if your not busy." Twilight coughed her head to the side as she asked,

"Sure Fluttershy, how can I help you?" "Well... I found this creature in my house today and he's hurt, but I've never seen anything like it. It's as tall as Princess Celestia but only walks on it's hind legs, it looks like a monkey without a lot of hair and it doesn't have a tail."

Twilight looked oddly at the element of kindness as Lyra took a scroll out of her saddle bag.

"Fluttershy, dose it look like one of these?" Twilight walked next to Fluttershy to she what was on the scroll, they were two strange creatures one was a bulky hairless monkey save for a man while the other was almost the shame though it had two lumps on it's chest and body was curved.

"The bulky one is kinda like Jaytee...uh, thats his name, or at least I think it's a he." Lyra clapped her hoofs together as she cheered.

"Oh my GOSH! Fluttershy, do you know what you found!?" Fluttershy lowered her head to the ground as she shyly asked.

"Um...no?" Twilight understood quickly what Lyra was getting at and was shocked.

"Lyra, are you saying Fluttershy found a HUMAN?!" Lyra's face quickly dropped as a thought hit her.

"Wait! You said he was hurt. Quick, let's go help him!" Lyra ran out of the library in full gallop leaving the two in the library with Spike. not even a few minutes later Lyra came back.

"Um, where do you live?"

* * *

**You know what they say, end with a laugh :D, anyways, I hope you enjoyed that, please comment and review and have a nice day.**


	2. Not That Scary

**I just fixed up Chapter one and hope you enjoy Chapter Two as a few more of the mane 6 come in. Same as Chapter. 1**

**Bold with "" is thought while just bold is their dream**

_Italic is a point of view change._

_while Italic underlined is a book and_ _chapter._

**Btw any thoughts of a name change of the story? also forgot on Chapter one, I only own Jaytee, Equestria and all it's inhabitants/places are owned by Hasbro and were created by Lauren Faust. The 3DS is nintendo, Ipod is apple inc. and let's not forget Epic mickey two is nintendo and Disney. **

* * *

**Not That**** Scary**

_Jaytee's P.O.V _

Jaytee waited for Fluttershy to return with her friend feeling so silly for acting like a child, though could you blame him? One second he was hit by a van in the morning street, the next he's in a forest when it had just turned night. Jaytee reached into his pockets to see if the items were damaged and to take inventory of what he had at the moment.

**"Okay, Ipod with a crake, but still works, at least I can still listen to music. Cell phone, the sides to keep it open is broken, other then that it seems to work though no reception. And lastly, 3DS, hmm... the case seems to have been cracked, but everything under it is still good. Alright now I just need my bag and-" **A low rumble reached his ears as he looked down, the last time he ate was lunch the day before.

**"Huh, guess I should talk to Angel." **He thought looking for the rabbit who struck him earlier. You would think being hit by a rabbit of Angel's size wouldn't hurt, but those feet have some power with that size.

"Hey Angel, you still in here?" He was answered quickly as said rabbit jumped onto the coffee table.

"Hey, umm... could me make me something to eat?" Jaytee felt crazy asking a rabbit to make him some food, though after seeing some of the dominant species of creatures sanity had left long ago. He looked behind him and saw Angel working in the kitchen.

**"Well... Never judge a book by it's cover." **Jaytee turned back as he found a quail, ink, and some paper.

"Retro." He said to himself as he took the quail in his right hand and began to draw. Drawing with a quail was harder for him to do then with a pencil though he was happy with the end result, starring up at him was a drawn Angel happily munching on a carrot. The sound of Angel hopping toward him brought a smile to his face as he picked up the picture and looked to the little guy. In his paws were to bowls, one was big filled with a salad of water nuts, green apple slices, sliced carrot and tomato's, the one next to it was a smaller bowl with just apple slices and water nuts in the green lettuce.

Jaytee reach for the bigger bowl only to get his hand slapped by a wooden spoon, Angel pointing a a toe of his front left paw at the small one.

"Oh, sorry." Angel pushed the smaller one towards Jaytee.

"Thank you Angel. Hey, I drew this for you as a token of appreciation." Angel took the picture and looked at it for a bit before he jumped up. Jaytee cringed as he felt Angel's front legs around his neck, it seemed Angel liked his picture and was thanking him.

"Your welcome little guy." Jaytee looked over to the window and thought the cool breeze would be a nice thing to have in the treehouse. Jaytee hopped over to the window and pulled it open, a cyan blur slamming into him harder then the van had. As Jaytee slide on the wood floor he cried out in pain, he looked up to see the blur was in fact another pegasus. It's fur was the light blue he saw zoom at him, thought he also noticed she had a wild rainbow mane and tail. She rubbed her head with her front hoof before opening her her rose red eyes, as they fell on Jaytee's form they soon held complete fear.

"AHH!What the heck are you?" She asked in a frightened voice. She looked around the room and stopped dead center at the blood spot on the couch. Jaytee followed her glance and saw she was looking at his blood.

** "Oh crap" **He thought looking to the pegasus who was now coming right at him. Within seconds he found himself on the floor of the living room looking up into her rose eyes.

"What have you done to Fluttershy?" She demanded looking at his form, while his left half of his body was in a lot of pain, his right was in tip top condition. Jaytee positioned his right hand somewhere he hoped wouldn't hurt the worried pegasus and pushed up, her face looked shocked as she went a few feet in the air. Jaytee rolled away (it wasn't his smartest idea but he needed to do it) and sat up on the other side of the room. He looked back at his rainbow maned attacker and saw she was not happy at all.

"Where is Fluttershy you monster!" she shouted glaring daggers at him.

"Im not a monster!" he cried out with tears in his eyes...

_Twilight's P.O.V _

The normally quite forest night was replaced with the thunders sound of the trio galloping to Fluttershy's home, Twilight's mind was split in half.

**"This is amazing, a human, an actual human is in Fluttershy's house! I could write so many books about human's from just talking to him. But where did it come from? is it dangerous? How did it even get hurt." **Twilight was brought back by a strange bouncing noise, she turned her head to see Pinkie Pie bouncing next to her keeping perfect pace.

"Hey Twilight! Where you going with Fluttershy and Lyra? are you guys going on an adventure? Oh OH, are you having a sleepover? Can I join, huh? Can I, CAN I?!" Twilight looked to the sugar addict and said.

"Fluttershy found a hurt creature in her house and told Lyra and I it was a human." Pinkie Pie let out a sqeel of glee as she bounced in front of Twilight looking at the unicorn while jumping backwards.

"A human! wow that's great, I mean I don't even know what a human is but it sounds super fun, I can't wait to throw it a welcome party! Wait, you said it was hurt. that's so sad, let's go help it out!" As they neared The shy pegasus's home shouting could be heard.

Voice 1: "That's right, you better run!"

Voice 2: "No! Will you just listen to me."

Voice 1: "I finally got- ARGH!"

at the scream the four equestrians franticly opened the door to... Rainbow Dash and the human sitting next to each other, their attention on a strange glowing rectangle.

"I told you Dash! you weren't a high enough level to beat him." The human said as he took the rectangle and closed it. Dash crossed her forelegs as she looked to it annoyed.

"Whatever Jaytee, I was close to beating the boss and you know it." Twilight cleared her throat to let the two know somepony was there, it got it's desired reaction as they looked to the group.

"Hey girls!, Fluttershy, I know _you_ already know, but Twi, Pinkie, um... who are you," Rainbow paused looking to Lyra.

"Oh, Im Lyra Heartstrings. Nice to meet you." she replied shaking the pegasus hoof.

"Yeah whatever, anyways yeah this is Jaytee, I know he looks weird but he's some thing called a human and while he's kinda a wimp, he's also kinda cool." She finished hovering in the air next to apparently, him.

"Thanks Dash, I really appreciate that. Well, not the wimp comment, but everything else."

The Group stood in bewilderment, well, Twilight, Fluttershy and Lyra were bewildered, Pinkie just hopped over and started asking him questions.

"Hold on!" Twilight called, eyes falling on her,

"First of all, Jaytee on behalf of all Equestria, welcome to Ponyville. Secondly, Rainbow Dash what are you even doing here?" Dash smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, after we all cleaned Ponyville I went home to sleep when I forgot to remind Fluttershy that next week I needed her help practicing for the best young flyers competition when I found Jaytee, I thought he did something to Flutters, especially when I saw the blood on the couch..."

_Flash Back_

Rainbow Dash noticed the tears in it's eyes and cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you crying?" She asked feeling a bit uncomfortable about all this.

"I'm hurt, you knocked my food on the floor, your calling me a monster, and to top it all off I have no idea how I even came here and whenever I'm extremely stressed I cry. Fluttershy said she was gonna get a friend of hers to help me out but..." Dash put her hooves to the ground and walked over to the crying mass before her.

"Okay I don't usually say this so listen close, I'm sorry I attacked you and called you a monster." It looked up at her with red puffy eyes making Dash feel worse. "Anyways, I'm Rainbow Dash, The fastest Flyer in Equestria. What's your name? I mean you have one right?" He took a few breaths to stop his crying and spoke,

"My names Jaytee, it's okay though. You thought your friend was hurt, I would have done the same." Dash looked at the coffee and let out a sigh, she then noticed the strange items and looked back at him. "

Hey Jaytee, what's all this stuff?" it smiled as it took each item and explained starting with the small dark green rectangle.

"This is a music player called an Ipod, I can store music on her from a thing called a computer and when I have head phones I can listen to any or all of them." He then put that down and picked up the lager of the rectangles, it had a picture of a mouse and rabbit with the words 'Epic Mickey 2 The Power of Two.'

"This is called a 3DS, what this dose is play games and lets me paint and take pictures." Dash took the item from him and asked.

"Yeah right, how can you play games with something so small?" Jaytee snatched it back then, to Dash's amazement opened it. He then pushed a button as the thing lit up with images.

"WHOA!" she exclaimed as she took it back, she pushed on the bottom screen of the strange item as it suddenly went black for a few seconds, soon the words 'Hero's Scape' appeared on the top screen with the word start on the bottom. Jaytee guided her through the creature creation mode and discovered he was a guy of his species...

_Flash Back End _

"... and I've been playing ever since." Dash finished as snatched the 3DS from Jaytee. Dash soon found it and the other three items engulfed in golden energy as they floated to Lyra,

"This is so cool!" She mumbled as Twilight walked to Jaytee's other side.

"So Fluttershy, what do you need my help for, couldn't you have just wrapped him up yourself?" The Purple Unicorn asked the yellow pegasus as she walked back in with a first aid kit in her mouth.

"Well, yes. But I thought you might know a spell to heal his leg a bit, also I might need you to give him some vaccinations." The second the word was said Jaytee looked at the two.

"Wait, I have to get shots? No way, not happening!" Twilight quickly used magic to hold him as he was about to try and run away.

"Aw come on Jaytee, it's just a itty bitty witty needle. It's just a pinch and done." Pinkie said trying to comfort him.

"Actually Pinkie, I need to give him twenty-five shots so he doesn't get sick and die. Okay Jaytee, here comes the first one... I'm sorry but it might sting a little." Fluttershy said. Twilight looked to the human to find he had fainted, this causing a laughing fit from Rainbow Dash.

"Hahahaha... He fainted from having to get a few shots, that's priceless." Lyra and put the items down as she was now writing in a scroll.

"Human beings faint from having to get a shot. Interesting." Twilight let her magical grip on Jaytee go as she smirked. **"Well, at least he can't be a threat to Equestria. Now, there is one healing spell I haven't tried yet."** Twilight thought as her horn glew on his left leg, Lyra, Pinkie, and Rainbow fighting over that 3DS thing. Twilight felt sad for Jaytee seeing for herself just how much of his own blood stained his cloths.

**"Poor thing. What did this to him, and how did he get here?" **She thought as the healing spell started.

_Jaytee's P.O.V_

**In Jaytee's dream he wasn't in his home this time, he was in a castle's viewing chamber with a strange dragon siting on top of a magnificent golden throne. The dragon thing had a deer antler on the right side of his head and a blue goat horn on the left side. His mouth had one long fang and his eyes had different-sized pupils, while on his chin was a goat beard that accompanied his white bushy eyebrows. His right arm looked like it belonged to a lion, while the left claw looked like an eagle's. It's right leg was that of a lizard, and the left leg was a goats matching it's beard and left horn. on his back was a bat's right wing, while a pegasus' wing was on the left. To finish off his strange appearence was a horse's mane and a dragons snake's tail with a white tail tuft. **

**"Send him in." The dragon said as what Jaytee saw next surprised him. Humans! three of them! two were dressed in armor while the third was in rags, his writs chained in front of him. **

**As he was thrown to his knees by the two, the chimaera like dragon began. "You human, are charged with killing a werewolf." ****Said human glared up to the dragon as he replied.**

**"It would have eaten four ponies if I didn't, I did what was right." The dragon let out an amused laugh as he crouched next to the human. **

**"A human? Doing something because it's the right thing to do? What is Equestria coming to? Lock this hero to the dungeon so he can serve as a reminder, Human's shouldn't play hero." The two humans pulled the third to his feet a took him away, he glanced around and found the pony Jaytee saw in his dream when he first came to Equestria and gave her a smug smile. **

As Jaytee opened his eyes he blushed with the memories of what happened filled his mind.

**"Man, I must look like a pussy to them, fainting over having to get twenty-five shots. Way to go you made the damn human race look bad, dumb** **ass."** He thought as he tried to sit up. He was not only surprised his body stopped feeling like crap but he was also covered with a blanket laying on the couch. He soon saw Lyra and Twilight asleep on the ground while Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were no where to be seen, Jaytee closed his eyes as he laid back.

**"I could get used to this place." **He thought as he opened his eyes and found Pinkie's blue eyes peering down at him with a gleeful smile on her face. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth to stifle a scream then whispered.

"Pinkie Pie, you scared the hell out of me." she cocked her head then whispered as well.

"Sorry, I wanted to ask you something but I had to wait for your dream to end, but you didn't see me when you first got up. So what's your favorite color and what kind of treats do you like?" Jaytee raised an eyebrow to this,

"Wait, you saw my dream? How is that possible?" Pinkie shook her head as she said.

"That's not important, what is important is I get things just right for your party. How else can we properly welcome you if we don't have things you like at the party, thats just weird."

**"Says the weirdest being in the room."**

Jaytee thought as he answered.

"Well, forest green is my favorite color and I love anything chocolate except strawberries and raisins. I do have one question though, why are you going through the trouble of throwing me a party in the first place?" It was this Pinkie Pie tilted her head, her face showing confusion.

"What do you mean? Party's aren't trouble at all. They make everypony feel good, especially the pony it's being thrown for." At that moment Jaytee hugged the pink mare tightly.

"Thanks Pinkie." He whispered as quietly as Fluttershy talks. It was then Fluttershy popped her head out of the kitchen to see two of her guess up.

"Jaytee, Pinkie Pie, good morning. How do you feel Jaytee... if you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked as she walked to them. Jaytee took a whiff of the air and smelt eggs, wait, did ponies eat eggs?

"I feel great, thanks for asking. do I smell eggs?" Jaytee asked sitting up.

"Well, yes. I hope you don't mind but after I finished your shots and cleaned your wounds I looked at your teeth so I could get an idea of what you eat." Jaytee looked to the ground, these ponies, they helped him, made him feel comfortable, hell one even wants to throw him a party.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but, why are you all being so nice to me? I mean people in my world wouldn't have done half of the kind things you have without wanting something in return." Fluttershy looked as if she was about to cry after he said this. Pinkie just looked at him in disbelief. A yawn was heard coming from Twilight and Lyra as they finale woke up.

"good morning everypony. Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Twilight asked as she stood up. Fluttershy flew over to Twilight and told her what Jaytee had said.

"Jaytee... is that true?" Twilight asked horrified. Lyra might have not heard what Fluttershy said as she looked confused, Jaytee just looked to them and spoke.

"It is true, a lot of human beings don't care about others, even hell the only two people in my family who cared for me are gone. So I'm sorry if it's upsetting to ask but, I need to know, why are you being so kind to me?" he chocked out the last bit as his eyes stung, why was he like that? upsetting everyone he knows by telling the truth. He then felt something he didn't expect, they were hugging him tightly, he looked to see Twilight, Pinkie, Lyra and Fluttershy, all four were crying.

"Were doing this because we care about you. The only thing we want from you Jaytee is to be happy." Fluttershy whispered in his ear, Jaytee just held the mares around him and whispered

"Thank you... thank you so much."

* * *

**With chapter 2 done more of the story is reveialed, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry if they seem a little OOC but the more I write the more that should be fixed. Anyways, I hope you comment and review, cause I would really like some input**


	3. Leaves and Princesses

**I finally got the cover image done, what it is and what it has to do with the story, you'll find out later. anyways Time to start with the story, as always, I only own Jaytee. all other characters are property of Hasbro  
While other references and items belong to their respective owners**

**Also remember bold with "" is thought  
**While underlined is book or game title.  
**BTW this is months before KH3 was revealed at E3 so yeah if your also a KH fan you know what he means.**

* * *

**leaves and princesses**

Jaytee sat in the Carousel Boutique looking outside the window, it had been a three days since he arrived in Equestria and he's learned alot. Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and two other ponies, Rarity and Applejack, were something called the Elements of Harmony. He was soon brought back by the sound of hoof beats, he turned his head to see Rarity come in. Rarity was a white unicorn mare with purple mane and tail both having a curl at the end, she had sapphire eyes with light blue eyeshadow over them. Jaytee also saw three diamonds on her flank and learned that the ponies here had things called 'cuite marks' which told other ponies what their skills were.

"Sorry for the wait darling, I had some trouble with making them to how you specified, but I believe you will look marvelous in theses." The white unicorn said as she used her azure aura to carry a well tied package to Jaytee's waiting hands. Jaytee carefully opened the package and looked at the dark blue jeans mode out of denim material accompanied by a emerald T-shirt. He looked up with a smile to the seamstress as he spoke.

"Rarity, it's perfect! Thank you so much." "Your quite welcome, Jaytee. I couldn't let you walk around in those rags any longer," She said motioning to the cloths on his back. Jaytees jeans were faded and frayed at the bottom with a hole on the right knee, a belt loop on the right side hung broken to the top. Those lead to his shirt, a grey blank shirt which rested under a sun bleached black sweat shirt with holes that had stitches barley holding them close."I mean the stitching for those holes are just ghastly!" He looked to Rarity with a chuckle, he was the one that did it but felt saying that might put him on bad terms with her. "Well... the person that did it was trying their best."

Rarity shook her head as she pulled off the his sweatshirt with her azure magic being a bit ruff with his bandaged left side. While it was healing well, it was still sore. Rarity noticed the discomfort and quickly stopped, her magic fading allowing the sweatshirt to fall to the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry Jaytee. I hope I didn't hurt you to much." Jaytee just shook his head as he pulled out his 3DS and sat on the couch. "It's fine. Hey Rarity, If it's okay could you maybe put a design on the new one?" He asked as she placed the sweatshirt over a pony mannequin. "Of course dear, what were you thinking?" Jaytee went to the drawing application of the 3DS and drew what he believed to be the logo of "Kingdom Hearts III" without the words leaving the heart and three tally marks, she looked at symbol and asked with curiosity. "Dear, will I find it beautiful a question comes to my mind. Why do you what this exact design?"

Jaytee sighed as he he leaned back in the chair. "The short version? It stands for my futures possibility. See, it's part of a story that split into a lot side-stories, no one on earth knows when it's going to be made, even if it will be, so Like my life, the third part has many possibilities." The pony looked at Jaytee with a profound look. "That's a very elegant explanation. I'll see what I can do. It may take a while, would you mind going outside to wait?" she asked using her magic to levitate her equipment to her side, Jaytee bowed as he walked to the door.

"Rarity, thanks again." He paused at the door looking back to the Element of Generosity. She returned the smile and shooed him out so she could work. As Jaytee stood outside in the beauty of the clouded day he noticed many ponies running to one of the many ways out of town. He soon found the familiar face of the Element of Magic and waved to catch her attention. "Hey Twilight, What's gong on?" He asked as he walked with her to a unknown destination. "Well, Ponyville has a annual race called the Falling of The Leaves, what it's for is to knock the leaves out of the trees for Winter." The human looked to the trees in fascination as this was one of the many other things strange in Ponyville that he truly liked. "Hm... That sounds like fun. Maybe I should join in."

Twilight looked to him and shook her head. "Absolutely not. Jaytee I don't think it's a good idea for you to run while still healing. I already have to watch Apple Jack and Rainbow Dash." "Wait, what's going on with A.J. and R.D.?" Jaytee asked looking a bit sad. "Well both of them are competing to see who's better then the other, I just want to make sure nothing gets out of hand." Jaytee chuckled as he placed his hands in his pockets, He asked Twilight about where the finish line of the race was and preceded to go giving twilight a fair well while thinking. **"Things couldn't get that out of hand with those two, could it?"** It took him awhile to reach the end as he sat under a tree thinking about many things, one of them being the two he lost.

**"I really wish mom could see this place, she'd have loved it. Shan would too," **He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, the calendar showing two more weeks till a reminder. **"I really need to find a piano, or maybe a guitar pretty** **soon." **as Jaytee dozed off waiting for his friends, a pleasantly cool wind blew against him...

**Jaytee's eyes shot open as he found himself alone in the middle of the night, a foreboding feeling of dread covered him like a blanket. As he took a step forward his entire surroundings changed, he was no longer surrounded by the woods with the golden yellow and fire red leaves but now was in a castle, while the night stayed perfectly still.**

**He jumped as the sound of yelling filled the halls "IT'S NOT FAIR! NO ONE ENJOYS MY NIGHT, THEY FEAR IT WHILE WAITING FOR YOUR PRECIOUS DAY!" Jaytee felt the feeling to flee in his very bones while his heart took control and ran toward the yelling. He soon found himself before a room where two ponies stood face to face. one of them was the pony Jaytee saw in his dream while the other was her opposite, her coat was a pure white while her tail and mane were both pink, her flank was to him so he never saw her eyes or what she wore but he could see the sun cuite mark as clear as day.**

**"Luna, you know that isn't true-" "YOU SENT AWAY THE ONLY BEING WHO EVER LOVED MY NIGHTS! THE ONLY BEING... The only being who ever loved me." Luna (apparently) ended, cutting off the white mare. Jaytee's heart ached at her words, her pain was hitting him like waves, so he could only imagine what the white mare was feeling. **

**"Luna, he-" "BE SILENT, TIA!" Luna again interrupted the mare with venom in her words though this time she used magic to throw the white mare out of her room and with great force slammed the door, Tia sitting in front of the door with sorrow. "Luna..." She trailed off hanging her head down in shame. As the human took a cautious step back he found his path blocked, he turned his head to find himself against an outside wall. Looking to the nights sky he found to lights clashing against each other in a beautiful dance, without warning the dark blue light slammed into the golden one causing it to crash right next to him.**

**He examined the crash and found the white mare laying in rubble by a platform holding two crowns and six rainbow colored orbs. The dark blue light fell the the earth with a dark grace as an eerily familiar pony stood before them. Her starry mane and tail now held a purple aura around it, her sea foam eyes now being slits glaring at the pony behind him, though Jaytee could swear her glare was pointed at him. a light blue armor covered her head, chest and feet, but what made him know who it was, was her cutie mark. Though the crescent moon rested with it's tip on the side, the black splotch was changed with a dark purple one. **

**"Luna... Luna please..." "Luna is gone, Celestia. I am Nightmare Moon!" As a dark purple beam shot from her horn a rainbow light seemed to block it, He looked to see Celestia's eyes turn white as the rainbow light slammed into the mare's body, it soon changed the dark purple as she flew into the moon, a shadow shaped like her head looking down at us as crying kept silence at bay. "Luna, :sniff: Dear sister forgive me!" She screamed out, quickly falling to the ground sobbing. As he watch the scene he felt aching from his heart causing his entire being to shake, as a tear fell from his face a voice spoke.**

**"I thought it fitting, I saw a moment you were not proud of in your dream, it's only fitting I show you the same." He turned to see the real Luna with a shocked look on her face as another human form stood in front of him. "Luna... What have you done?" The other human asked, though the voice sounded as a darker form of his. "Why did you leave? I loved you, I needed you, and you left me alone!" She cried as Jaytee walked around him. It was his face he was looking at, while there were scars Jaytee was free of and his eyes an emerald green, the sights of regret and sorrow were the same he saw in the mirror when he felt them. The clothing was a dulled steal armor with dents and scratches with some gems missing in certain spots, Luna's moon held a scratch diagonally through it as he placed a gauntlet covered hand over it.**

**"Luna, I-" He stopped as he looked to Jaytee with a look that threw him off, he was happy. "-I can't tell you how happy I am to see. What I did, I did it to protect you, The possibility of you even being hurt filled me with dread, so I did it thinking Equestria, you and Celestia would be safe." He was soon holding Luna in his arms as tears fell from his eyes. "If I even thought, _that_, was possible I would have never left you." Before Luna could speak, the world shook...**

Jaytee's eyes shot open as Twilight and Lyra stood before him. "Jaytee, are you okay?" Jaytee was about to answer when he noticed two ponies missing. "Hey, where's Rainbow and Apple Jack?" Twilight laughed as she explained how the two tried to trick the other after to misunderstandings occurred. "Wait, so they tied for last? That's hilarious!" he cried as he started laughing, as his eyes opened he found Princess Celestia waling up to him, the form of the sun princess was a bit different then then he had originally seen her, her main having three colors added with the pink, teal, sea blue, and light green.

As she looked to Jaytee she seemed spooked. "August?" Jaytee shook his head as he struggled to stand "Princess Celestia, this is our human friend Jaytee." Twilight said as she was bowed. The look Celestia had soon gave way to a smile that felt very warm, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Jaytee." She said as he gave as well of a bow as he could. "The honor is all mine Princess, Your kingdom is very nice." As he rose up a could of dust could be seen coming toward them. As everypony watched Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack return Jaytee looked on with a frown. **"Why did August... look like me."**

* * *

**Poor Luna, she can't catch a brake with love. I'ed like to thank SilverTopHat for their review, This was kinda hard to write cause I wanted to keep with the show, So I thought, well if Luna accidently saw something someone was ashamed of, wouldn't she try to show them everyone has dark moments their not proud of, even an Alicorn. By the way, I'ed love to hear your theories of why Jaytee and August look the same. Next time, Jaytee tells a little story about a certain galaxy from a long time ago. The scenes with Luna and Celestia are from a song I found on Youtube, heres the link watch?v=yGEf_YxBxZI&list=FLtpKhs34gE39nUTf7AYpY9Q&feature=mh_lolz Anyways, have a nice day everyone and thanks for reading**


	4. Songs and Rainbooms

**Well it's that time again, first let me start with the disclaimers, I don't own MLP, that's Hasbro. I also don't own the two songs used in this chapter, Believe it Or Not, written by Mike Post for The Greatest American Hero, and Superhero, by Family Force Five (go with the acoustic version)**

* * *

**Songs and Rainbooms**

Life in Equestria is a bit strange, so far things have been great for Jaytee, while he still has some problems, like who the hell is this August who has a history with Princess Luna, or that he can't eat any other meat than eggs, that's per habits the worst thing. But he has good things too, for instance he recently got a job with two musician's who are well renowned in Equestria, miss Octavia Melody and miss Vinyl Scratch. His job? He teaches them songs from the human word and teach them to play 'em or they actually record him singing! how he met them was interesting, it all started after getting his sweatshirt from Rarity...

**_Flashback_**

As Jaytee walked the streets of Ponyville with Lyra and Twilight a smile of pure delight displayed on his face. On his back laid a beautiful jacket. It wasn't the black one he brought with him, for one thing it looked like a long-sleeved cardigan, it was white with a grey layer underneath both made of cotton, the zipper was on the right side with the hood having metal button's to close it, prominently displayed on his back was the design he drew for Rarity, an emerald heart outline with three-pointed tally marks behind it. The pockets also containing zippers to keep them closed. Jaytee was so happy, he couldn't help himself but to sing.

_"Look at what's happened to me, I can't believe it myself; Suddenly I'm up on top of the world, Should've been somebody else. Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air, I never thought I could feel so free; Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r, Who could it be? Believe it or not, it's just me."_ Jaytee paused a moment before kneeling besides two of his new friends to give them a hug as Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere and took the second part.

_"Just like the light of new day, It hit him from out of the blue; Breakin' him out of the spell he was in, Makin' all of his wishes come true."_

At that moment the four of them started singing together with some of the other ponies from town joining in.

_"Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air, I never thought I could feel so free; Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r, Who could it be? Believe it or not, it's just me. This is too good to be true, Look at me, feelin' so new!"_

They soon walked across a music shop with the merchandize laying outside, a cart full of more item's sitting by it. Jaytee picked up the electric (or in this case magic?) Guitar and began playing while the others kept singing.

_"Believe it or not, (Guitar) Believe it or not, (Guitar) Believe it or not, (Guitar) Believe it or not."_

As Jaytee strummed the guitar with great passion the guitar followed with a it's building sound until he began singing again, the guitar mirroring him in taking a higher pitch of the pervious melody.

"_Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air, I never thought I could feel so free; Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r, Who could it be? Believe it or not, it's just Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air, I never thought I could feel so free; Flyin' away on a wing and a pray'r, Who could it be? Believe it or not, it's just __me."_ As Jaytee ended the song many of the ponies around him stomped their hooves, Jaytee with cheeks of burning crimson took a bow as he walked back over to the shop to return the instrument. As he came to the door, he met a new pony. It was a white unicorn mare with spiky blue hair, around her neck rested a pair of blue headphones. and blue framed google like glasses with purple lenses hid her eyes from him as she spoke.

"Man, you were awesome! Where'd that song come from?! More importantly, where'd you learn to play like that?" As his blush continued he put the guitar and noticed the bridged eighth notes that served as her cutie mark. "Well, I learned to play from ear. The song is an oldie from my world." This seemed to dumb found her as she jumped back into the store, Jaytee began to walk away when he heard a chime ring out, he turned back to see the white mare with another pony, this one was an earth pony with a grey coat, shinning amethyst eyes and a black mane styled as if she was going somewhere fancy. He noticed around the earth ponies neck was a white-collar with a pink bow tie and lastly, a purple trouble cleft served as her cutie mark. "That's him Octy, he was the one singing that song!" The unicorn said as she quickly jumped around the human.

The earth pony rolled her eyes as she spoke. "For give my partner, she's... overly excited," She said in a dignified manner, quickly bowing her head as she spoke more. "My name is Octavia Melody, you've already met my companion, Vinyl Scratch." At that point Vinyl spoke, interrupting Octavia. "But ya' know, if you want you can call me by my DJ title: DJ PON3!" She ended chuckling. Octavia looked at her then back to Jaytee as she continued. "Tell me, are there other songs you know to play from your world?" Jaytee reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out his Ipod as he replied. "Well, some songs I can play on the guitar or piano but other songs I have on this and another item."

The two ponies stepped back as they whispered to each other, Twilight and Lyra coming over after getting some items from the shops as the two Musician's seem to finish. "Hey guy, we got a preposition for you."...

**_End of Flashback_**

At the moment Jaytee was walking to the Golden Oaks Library after finishing up some work with Octavia and Vinyl, teaching Vinyl some rock songs and explaining the 'techno' genre while teaching Octavia a song called Vector to the Heaven's. He looked up in time to see Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash fly away, giving them a quick wave. "Annnddd, they didn't see me." He said as he walked into the tree house, the normally clean and sometimes insanely organized place was an utter mess with books everywhere. "I missed something, didn't I?" He asked, his question soon answered by Pinkie Pie. "Hey, Jaytee! Dashie and Fluttershy were just hear telling us about a contest Dashie's gonna be in called 'The Best Young Flyers Competition.' and we all wanna go cheer her on. Oh,oh! You should come with us to Clouds Dale, I'm sure Dash would really love to have you there too." Twilight was lifting books off the ground as she added.

"Pinkie, before we all plan to go I need to find that book with a flight spell." " A flight spell? One sec." Pinkie said as she picked up the blue book next to her and tossed it to her. "Page 27." Jaytee put his guitar (the one he got for free!) on the ground as Applejack looked at her. "How'd you do that?" "It fell on my face when Rainbow Dash crashed into the bookcase." Pinkie replied as Twilight followed her friends instruction to the spell she needed. Twilight found it of course, a spell that would allow an earth pony (or human) the ability to fly. "Oh, it looks really difficult, I don't know if I can do it." Twi added walking to the middle of the book covered ground.

"You've got to try!" Rarity said encouraging the lavender unicorn. "Okay, but who's gonna agree to be the test subject?" She asked looking to them, Jaytee was about to speak when Rarity beat him to it. We watched as a blue vail of light blue magic wrapped around her body. As a flash blew them on our asses (or flanks for the pony folk) was replaced by a beautiful spectrum made rainbow of Rarity's new appendages. "I think it worked." Twilight said out of breath. Looking at Rarity's wings gave birth to an idea in Jaytee's head as he jumped over a few books to the now flight able unicorn. "Oh my word, these wings are simply gorges!" Rarity said looking into a mirror. "Rarity! I just had an Idea, I need you to make something!"...

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were happy to see their friends in Clouds Dale. "Um, Jaytee... Why did you bring your backpack?" Fluttershy asked the human, pointing with a hoof at the bag under the guitar. Jaytee smiled as he replied. "Well, in my world we humans made these things called parachutes so if we fall out of a plane or off a high place we can just drift to the ground. I asked Rarity if she could make me one, for when I'm up here." The pegasi soon gave their friends a tour of their home, even the weather factory where clouds and snowflakes are made, Jaytee couldn't help himself as he joined Pinkie Pie in tasting the liquid form of rainbows, quickly learning a new lesson, Never follow Pinkie Pie again! Jaytee noticed after the burning in his mouth died three other pegasi mocking Rainbow Dash, then a few others convincing Rarity to join the flying contest.

Rainbow seemed to be a bit off at this time, it was almost like she, Rainbow Dash, was nervous. As they found their seats Jaytee could no longer ignore the feeling in his gut. "Hey, I'm gonna check on Dash and Rarity, I'll be back." The others looked anxious for the show to begin as he left them, it took him awhile to find them until he found a surprising sight, he knew if he told the other Rainbow Dash would deny it until the day she died, In a corner, Rainbow was cowering like a scared child. Jaytee ran over to his friend to see what was wrong. "Dashie, are you okay?" He asked examining her body, she looked at him with frightened eyes betraying a confident smile. "O-of course I am, it's me were talking about." I sat on the cloud floor and pulled out the guitar, "Hey Dash, when I was nervous about a test or choir event, my mom would sing me a song she felt reflected me at the moment, I don't know if it would help, but can I let you know a human song I think of at the moment reflects you?"

Dash shook yes, her body still shaking. Jaytee took a deep breath as he began to strum the guitar, he hoped Dash would understand that he believed she when ever he or anyone else needed her, she would be there.

_"Fear has taken me, to a place I shouldn't be. Pretending not to care, seeing is believing now it's here. Read my face there's a past I can't escape. Yeah, I keep running, I keep running away. Away _

_Superhero, save my life tonight. I know, You'll be there to fight. I won't let go, bring me in the light. Superhero, save my life tonight, save my life tonight. _

_The spark is now a flame, the fire that You breathed inside of me. Now, there is no doubt, there will be some knocking down, and dragging out. You built me up, and I'm forever changed. If I should fall, I'll just call your name, your name. _

_Superhero, save my life tonight. I know, you'll be there to fight. I won't let go, bring me in the light. Superhero, save my life tonight. Save my life tonight." _  
Dash wasn't shaking anymore, she had a look now as if Jaytee just gave her the power to move the sun. "So, did it help?" He asked hoping it did. Dash wrapped her fore legs around Jaytee's neck. "Thanks Jaytee." She whispered holding the hug for a few more seconds. After letting the pegasus go a door opened and Rarity popped her head out, Jaytee didn't know why she was wearing lipstick, but he wished she wasn't. "Oh, Jaytee, I thought I heard you. What are you doing here?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Jaytee Walked over to her and careful of her wings gave her a hug. "I just wanted to wish you both luck." Jaytee quickly walked to his seat after hearing both of his friends where flying at the same time.

Jaytee soon rejoined the girls as both mares started. Jaytee cringed as Dash hit a pillar of cloud, then when she was also thrown around by a normal cloud. Then Rarity caught his eye as she flew high in the air, some he thought Twilight said slapped his mind as if to warn him something stupid was about to happen. "Oh god," Jaytee began as horror overlapped his face. "Twilight, didn't you say her wings are-" He was cut out as the sound of Rarity screaming filled the air. Jaytee, thinking fast watching the fashionista plummet to the round below. Jaytee acted before the others moved, leaping off the stands then rushed to caught up to Rarity who was still screaming as she was in his arms. The second he pulled the cord he looked up then quickly wished he hadn't. As the sheet unraveled in the air two pegasi were soon caught in the sheet then a sickening crack rung as the sheet fell with the weight of the two would be hero's unconscious bodies.

As Rarity's screaming became Jaytee screamed as well, although unlike the seamstress, he called out a name in his scream. "RAINBOW DASH!" As the ground grew closer and closer Jaytee noticed the sound of a soft hum growing louder and louder until a loud pop rung out in the air, before they knew it, Rarity and Jaytee were looking forward, Jaytee looked to see two cyan fore legs holding him under his armpits. He turned his head to see Dash grinning at him, he just chuckled. "You called?" She asked, he shook his head as he replied. "Thanks Dashie." Two pegasi doctors took the hurt Wonderbolts out of the parachute, Rarity and Jaytee in the pink balloon they came in, Twilight was reprimanding Jaytee for what he did.

"You could have killed yourself and Rarity with what you did. Why did you-" "Twi, I'm sorry. this was the exact reason I asked Rarity to make the Parachute, incase something like that happened, though I gotta admit, I wasn't worried with Dash being there. What was it exactly you did Rainbow, I mean it was awesome how fast we were going." Dash had a proud smile with, what Jaytee believed to be a blush. "That, Jaytee. Was a Sonic Rainboom." Before Jaytee could speak Princess Celestia trotted over to the group. "So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience?" She asked, Twilight looked to the two in the balloon as she replied to her teacher. "I did, Princess. But I think Rarity and Jaytee learned even more than me."

Rarity looked to the two as she spoke. "I certainly did. I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground, and be there for your friends." Jaytee then added. "Well, I learned when you need your friends, all you have to do is call them, and they'll be there to help you." Princess Celestia smiled at them and ended. "Excellent. Well done, you two."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the story, also surprise! If you remember I said Jaytee was gonna share a story known by millions to the cutie mark crusaders in the last story, Well, I wanted to throw people off and I think it worked. anyways comment, fav and have a Happy Fourth Of July! EDIT: I would like to thank godzillafan1 for mentioning I misspelled some words but I would also like to point out that some of the words that seem wrong are written that way, and while I can change a song up a bit as I had Pinkie join in, I can't change it completely.  
**


End file.
